


Supercat Week/Day 6 (Truth serum)

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting against an alien that exploded Kara suffers from a mysterious illness. The young girl act like she drank a truth serum. But Kara needs to go to work. Objectif : Avoiding talking to people. But first delivering Cat’s latte in time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercat Week/Day 6 (Truth serum)

Alex was looking at her sister. She was worried, they fought a very powerful alien during the night, and it affected Kara. The magnetic wave he generated before exploding not only did it sent Kara out, it did something to her that any doctor at the DEO could understand.

It was like a truth serum. Her brain couldn’t make any lies, and her thoughts just get out of her mouth without any control.

Alex told her it was better for her to stay at the DEO but Kara insisted, she needed to go to work.

“If I miss a day, Cat will kill me.” Said Kara.

Alex looked at her curious. “Cat? That’s how you call her now?” She asked her sister with a smile.

“Yes I always call her like that in my head.” Said Kara before putting her hand on her mouth. “Shit” She added realising that the day would be harder than she thought… “If I focus on work and avoid talking with people I should be fine.” She explained.

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Said Alex sighing. “Your boss is constantly trying to make you confess you really are supergirl, don’t you think this condition will push you make the mistake you’re avoiding since some days?”

Kara nodded. “I know the risks but I have to go.”

Alex shook her head. “Go.” She said resigned. “I couldn’t stop you anyway.”

“No you can’t” Said Kara before leaving the DEO. Putting back her normal clothes, her glasses and her hair into a ponytail, Kara entered the CatCo building with Cat’s latte in hand. She was five minutes late, tired as hell and trying to find a good excuse that she couldn’t tell because it was a lie anyway as she walked past Winn desk.

“Hey Kara, where were you? Grant was looking for you since the elevator’s door opened…” He said looking in the direction of Cat’s office, they could see the woman walking circles around her desk before looking at each other again. “And you look awful… Bad night?” He asked.

“Very bad, since the alien we were fighting exploded it’s like I drank a truth serum.” She said to him without being able to control herself. “Shit… I need to give Cat her latte.” She said again sighing and leaving Winn looking at her with wide eyes.

Kara entered Cat’s office. “Morni-”

She was cut by Cat. “Keira where were you?!” She asked angrily, taking her coffee from Kara’s hands to drink. “I need more informations, it’s serious. This night Supergirl.” Cat stopped herself and looked at Kara. “Who I know it’s you, so stop lying to me, it’s very tiring, your hair a mess again and you look like you didn’t sleep for days! Please try at least to be presentable next time.” She added shaking her head at the young woman. “So Supergirl killed an alien this night and I want to be the first to write a detailed article about the fight.”

Kara was processing everything Cat was saying. Then she felt it, the powerless feeling that grew in her when she was about to say something she didn’t wanted to say but couldn’t stop anyway.

“I didn’t kill him, he exploded while I was capturing him.” She said before putting her hand on her mouth. “And my hair aren’t that messy.” She added her hand still on her mouth.

Cat smiled like a predator. “Interesting.” She said walking closer to Kara.

“Don’t make me do this please.” Asked Kara scared. “I don’t want you to use this against me, you’re better than this…” Said Kara sincerely.

Cat made her sit on the couch and sat beside her. “He did something to you right, this alien?”

Kara nodded. “It’s like a brain damage, affecting me like a truth serum.” She explained calmly knowing she couldn’t lie anyway.

Cat frowned and looked at her worried. “Is that permanent?”

“We don’t know, my sister think not, she knows my genetic, how my cells and all body react, it will probably be just like the day I lost my powers, it will go away with time.” Said Kara.

“Your sister?” Asked Cat curious. “This agent from the FBI that come when Livewire attacked us?” Kara nodded. “Alex Danvers?”

“Yeah, that’s her, actually she’s not from the FBI, she’s from a secret organisation that protect the earth from aliens attacks.” Said Kara frowning, why did she have to say all of this, Cat didn’t even ask about it… “How come you remember her name when you saw her once and can’t say my name right when I work for you since years?” Asked Kara cursing at herself. She wanted her mouth to stop working sadly it wasn’t happening but she next sentence was. “Do you call me Keira all the time on purpose?” She asked again. “Because you know what Cat? It’s kind of mean.” Cat put her index on Kara lips to make the young girl’s mouth finally stop talking.

“Cat” Said the older woman curious, her finger still on Kara’s lips. “You just call me Cat?” She asked looking at Kara in the eyes.

Kara nodded shyly, here she was again, she was about to tell her… Kara took Cat’s hand away from her mouth hand grabbed one of the pillow that was on the couch, putting it against her face. “It’s because I have this girl crush on you, I like to call you Cat in my head, it make me feel closer to you.” She said trying to smother her voice in the poor pillow.

It didn’t worked, Cat had clearly understood. Kara was blushing so much that she stayed behind the pillow to hide her face probably forever.

“I start to know a lot of things about you, but you having a crush on me wasn’t on the list.” Smiled Cat. “And I’m kind of surprised… I thought you were into James Olsen?” She asked wondering how things changed suddenly. Kara had still her face into the pillow, Cat put her hand on it and took it away. “Tell me” She ordered to the young woman.

“James is a great guy, I like him a lot, it’s the first time I meet a boy that fully accept and understand me, I mean Winn’s nice but he only like the idea of me, and I think James wouldn’t like me that much if I wasn’t Supergirl…” Explained Kara. “And he’s with Lucy, they’re so great together, I don’t even know which one of them I’m the more jealous of…” She said. “You on the other side, I had always liked you, admired you. You are so strong and smart, you’re the first one that find out my secret identity. You bring the best out of me, as Kara or Supergirl, you help me grow up to become a great person.” Said Kara blushing even more. “With you by my side I know I can accomplish anything.”

Cat looked at her. “So you see me as a mentor, a mother, guiding you?” She asked confused.

“No of course not, I see you as Cat Grant. The only person that could fit perfectly in my not very boring and not really normal life of an alien. The woman strong enough to reassure me and support me. The woman smart enough to help me make the best choices. The woman honest enough to tell me when I’m wrong. The woman I need and care a lot about. The woman that make me feel normal in a world I don’t belong to.” Confessed Kara not fighting again the truth anymore. Cat didn’t say anything at that, Kara smiled sadly. “I’m sorry Miss Grant… I…” Started again Kara, she didn’t wanted this conversation to affect their relationship, Kara didn’t wanted them to feel uncomfortable around each other.

Cat stood up. “You called me Miss Grant.” She said before Kara continue her sentence.

“Yeah… I feel kind of better now that I let all of this out.” Nodded Kara massaging her temples and looking up at Cat.

“So it’s gone?” Asked Cat kind of reassured. “Try to lie to me.” She said sitting back beside Kara.

“Umm” Kara was trying to think about a lie. “Why not, I’m not Supergirl?” Said Kara before smiling. “I’m not Supergirl!” She said louder. “I can lie again!!” Said Kara taking Cat in her arms to hug her. Kara quickly realised what she was doing and broke the embrace. “I’m sorry Miss Grant I didn’t mean to-”

“I rather you calling me Cat” Cut the older woman with a smile. “And if you would let me, I would like us to try this partnership you talked about earlier. I would be honored to become the only person that could fit in your exciting life Kara.” Explained Cat taking Kara hands in hers. “Now tell me about the fight against the alien.” Said Cat back into business.

“Really?” Asked Kara laughing. Cat nodded, she was really serious. “I will when you take me out to lunch today.” Added the younger woman with a playful smile.

Cat smiled slowly. “That’s my girl.” She said standing up and walking to her desk, taking Kara with her. “I knew you had this in you since I hired you to be my assistant. I love it when you’re all confident.” She explained to Kara. “But don’t think I’m that easy on business, we will do it my way. You tell me about the alien right now, then I let you take me out for lunch.”

“But-”

“Darling, you may have superpowers, I’m still the one in charge in this relationship.” Explained Cat kissing Kara’s cheek before sitting on her desk. “Now spill it.” She ordered.

Kara sighed but couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her face. This silly smile only Cat could give her. “Okay, but you’re the one paying for the food.” Said Kara sitting in front of Cat’s desk to tell her all about her encounter with this alien. 

 

FIN


End file.
